Watashino namae wa Abri desu!
by WorldWithOutLogos
Summary: Full sum inside: Two anime freaks enter the world of Inuyasha. They don't know Japanese, Kagome is the only one that speaks English, and Naraku is setting a new hair brain plan. Becoming desprate, they split to cover more ground to find a way home. Sesshomaru takes one in his care, and will sparks fly between him and her? He may hate humans but these girls are anything but normal!
1. We're going to Japan!

WNWAD- Chapter 1-We're going to Japan!

わたしの なまえ わ えぶり です! /Watashino namae wa Abri desu! / My name is Abri!

Summary: Two weird anime freaks from America get mirror jacked into the world of Inuyasha. They must separate, one going with Sesshomaru, the other with Inuyasha in order to find a way back home. But trouble starts when Naraku wants something from the two girls. The question is what it is and why? The other problem is , they don't know Japanese and only Kagome knows English. But even with a language barrier in the way, will sparks fly between Sesshomaru and the girl tagging along with him? He may hate humans but these girls are far from normal!

Disclaimer: I ONLY OWN MY OC CHARACTER AND MY PLOTS! EVERYTHING ELSE (if I go by the story line in some chapters) BELONGS TO THE CREATOR OF INUYASHA!

Chapter 1- We're going Japan

So it's another boring day in my hometown. Another boring summer day, I'm trapped at home because I don't clean the house right. But I'm seventeen! I'm lazy and dealing with my screaming brother and sister didn't help. But I'm lazy this summer because they are old enough to eat, play, and be in the living room by themselves while I sleep. I don't like getting up, I'm not grumpy but when the Twin Devils need to be watched my caretaker would take me out of bed to watch them. I'm just glad the caretaker didn't house more than three people at a time, one more kid and I would be dead!

I mean they aren't even my blood siblings, they just took a liking to me but in the last five years they became the reason I refuse to have kids. Plus while I'm stuck here for the summer my best friend friend (Yes, I said best friend friend) Adi is the only thing keeping me from getting bored and destroying things by accident.

I heard the familiar ring tone of my psp and rushed to get it. After all it was 9:00 pm and I didn't want to get jerked out of bed and get yelled at. Pressing the X button I looked around my room to find my head phones.

"I can't hear your face!" I said from across the room. Ya, I could be kind of loud, my room is the only bedroom in this side of the house but it still has hollow walls and my door was made so there's a one foot gap at the top.

"Same here!" Adi yelled back loud enough for me to hear. We could hear hear halfway, but we looked for our headphones because people in our houses are noisy and its been a habit. I finally found my headphones which happen to be right next to my psp. I wanted to facepalm but keep my hand busy reaching for them. Quickly plugging them clumsily, I put the earbuds in my ear.

"Got it!" I said.

"Ahhh!" She cried out in a bit of pain.

"Ahhhh!" I winced and pulled out one ear phone and listen to make sure no one heard my shout. The caretaker stays up till 12:00 so I just had to beware of her and waking the kids. After a few more mimi screams we adjusted our volumes to the right setting. As usual both our volumes were up to loud, strange that when we unplug our head sets the sound is hard to hear if it's not two feet away.

"..." We both were quiet as we turned out sound down. The only sound that was heard was the music playing in the background.

"We live?" She asked. I sighed in relief that my ears didn't blow out this time.

"Ya we're alive, it hasn't derped yet." I said dully and we talked about random things and waited to see if skype would make the call drop.

"Five more seconds!" I held my breath and waited. Suddenly the sound stopped coming in the head phones.

'Yay, it's gonna derp.' I thought and sighed. It did this A LOT and mostly when we talked about important stuff. Like anime, how anime hands are hard to draw or when we are telling stories the sound stopped right when we start. But today was gonna be different! We are gonna talk about how she is gonna come over for the first time! I've done my cleaning decent enough to have her over and she was about to break the news to her.

"Soooo~..." She said as her Spanish accent traveled through the headphones.

""Oh ya...about that." I said scratching the back of my head like as if she could see me (which we do all the time). I could hear her facepalming and pick up her phone like she was going to throw it.

"Come on! You worked hard for the last three weeks for me to come over! I should know, I got your lazy butt to do it by reminding you!" She was right, mostly what I did was stay in my room in my kindle fire watching some and talking to her in my psp. Only coming out to eat, clean when everyone leaves out the house or watch the kids when I'm asked. Other then that this is my cave of doom!

"Hahaha! Ya they said yes." I smiled widely. She was about to say something when she paused.

"Nani{what}?" O.o she asked (oh ya, I'm going to be using Japanese! But know I'm below a preschool level! If I translate something wrong PLEASE tell me! It would be a big help for me and the story! Also I will be using faces like · and o.o -_- (●^o^●) and more just in parts I think we'll help describe things more!)

"Hai~" I laughed at her reaction.

"Victory!" She shouted and I could just see her first pump. Joy overtook me and I couldn't help but hug my pillow to my chest smuffercating it (yes it's gonna be a word!)

"It's going to be so fun! You can bring your flute and guitar and we can play together!" I giggled happily. o.o there was a brief moment of silence.

"Did you just giggle?" She asked normally. I took a second to remember what I just did. I was happy, hugged my pillow, thought of tacos taking over the world, said music stuff, then- OH!

"Ya I kind of did." I laughed with a false nervous laugh. A few seconds later we burst into laughter and quickly chatted about what we would do. So far we had the idea of playing our instruments and destroying the world. Nothing new, just the usual conversations.

"...ya and then marshmallow land will explode into bits of chocolate!" I finished

"Why chocolate? Couldn't it be cheese?" She asked in a serious voice.

"No, hot chocolate burns the skin more." I replied in the same tone.

"HUM HUM!" She said making the noise they do on The Regular Show.

"HUM HUM HUM!" I nodded my head and crossed my arms. We continued this for a while before she spoke up.

"Oh! Mer! CHILD! I FORGOT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" She suddenly shouted. I gasped and leaned into my phone.

"Tellz meh." I whispered back feeling excited. I had a feeling I knew what it was. And 80% of the time I was right. It's a gift and a curse, but it works!

"Remember the Summer Exchange program I signed up for?" She asked and I nodded and hugged my poor abused pillow even more feeling excited that I knew what she was gonna say.

"I didn't make it." She said bluntly. I was going to cheer but realization hit me.

" NANI {what}?! YOU LIE!" I jumped up on my bed almost falling off .

"Aahh! Flip! Flip! Mer! Falling off the bed!" I squeaked as I finally just fell on my face.

"Don't die!" She said as I rubbed my face.

"I'm fine, my boyfriend saved me." I sat back down criss-cross-apple sauce leaning on my pillow as I slide the unlock button on my Kindel Fire.

"There's a guy in you're room? She asked and when silent.

"My bed!" I said in Muscle Man's 'My mom tone'.

"Oooohhhh!" Adi said .

"Oooohhhh!" I said and laughed.

"Anyway I'm gonna hunt down those people who said no!" I said joking a bit.

"No need~" She sung out and then I knew she was hiding something.

"Gasp! Their bodies are in your room aren't they!" I could hear her laughing nervously.

"Maybe, but I'm not that dumb. Only a baka would do that." -.- she replied. I smirked, anyone that was listening would have thought we were crazy.

"I'd burn it!" She started to do an evil laugh.

"Bwahahaha- *cough* UG-*cough* " She coughed for a good minute while I laughed and asked if she was ok.

"Nope, I'm dead now! I'm a ghost!" Adi said and then I heard the drop tone. I when silent to make sure that I wasn't hearing things. It could have just been derping...but I think the call dropped.

'Yep, it derped to a dropped call.' I thought and unlocked my psp and called back. I turned back to my Kindel and started up an episode of Inuyasha while I waited. But life hates me and her both it decided to not work. I sighed and ended up having to wait for her to call. The familiar theme song of Inuyasha played before me and I quickly grabbed my other headphones with the earmuffs and left in the other one headphone bud so I can hear when Adi called.

FEW MINUTES LATER~~~~ ( ^-^)ノ∠※。.:*:・'°

"No! DON'T HURT RIN!" I shouted at the device as I heard her little voice scream as she fell as Kohaku's weapon wrapped around her legs. I squeezed my pillow as he turned her around and held his weapon up. He was pulsing with the order of killing Rin when he suddenly stopped and glanced halfway over his shoulder. My eyes went wide as I was none other than Sesshomaru dreaming the calmly with his regular look on this face.

My heart skipped a beat as I looked at him. I've heard everyone say he looks emotionless. But when I look I see emotion, not caring/distant/ focused all put into one. I could always tell me how he felt ...most of the time. Could be the whole able to kind of see the future? But I've blown it off as a coincidence. Sometimes my dreams would happen. Nothing major but little details like a car passing us in the same place from my dream, someone says something I've heard in a dream.

Only twice had something major happen. I can also see auras around objects and people, I have to focus but sometimes it will just appear and I can't help but look and .annoying! It may unmet be one hand ahalf inches but still! Iread engine can do it with practice but I have never practiced. I just brushed that off of my dreams but keep an ear and eye out incase.

The sound of ringing in my left ear made me rip my eyes from the screen when Sesshomaru stopped pimp choking Kohaku. I pressed the X button and turned the volume up so I could hear her better.

"Moshi Moshi Adi!" I rhymed and I glued my eyes back to the show.

"It derped so hard." She mumbles and we both do a dramatic sigh.

"I know buddy. I know" T^T I realized that I missed almost all the conversation Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru had. I've watched this this episode anyway so it's didn't matter.

"What are your plan's for the next two and a half months?" She asked excitedly. I thought for a second. This could be a trap or something good...

"Nothing but anime!" I said and made wind sound.

"Well pack your bags, your tacos and marshmallows! We're going to Japan!" She shouted in the microphone. I felt my jaw drop for a second.

"That's awesome!" I gasped equally excited. But what was bugging me was she said 'We' did she mean her and her mom? I don't think her mom is allowed to go?

"Matte {Wait} when you say we you mean-" "As in us! Me and you!" I was to shocked to speak.

"Surprise!" I heard her mom say.

"Hi mom~!" I smiled and Adi sighed with a grin. Yep, I call her mom my mom! cause she is awsome!

"She can't hear you genius. Headphones, remember." I felt a bit stupid, but it happens every five minutes so oh well! I'm proud of it!

"I talked to you're care taker about you going with Adi since I won't let her go alone." Mom explained to me along with the fact I would be leaving in two days.

"Why does no one tellz meh these things earlier!?" I said halfway acting distressed, because I was.

"Don't worry, ask you need is cloths and bring your solar charger thing a ma thingy! I'm not plugging my phone up in the airport. They be stealing people's phones from the walls!" She asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Got cha! We can sit by the window like in movies! And I'll bring anything I need to move across the world for the summer!" I really wanted to scream like a little school girl, and I felt ashamed I was acting...kind of girly. I grabbed my brush and started wrapping my hair. Because if I don't it will be a mess and puffy. After all I'm Mulatto, or a Halfrican as my cousin calls me because I'm half white half black. I looked at my eyes in the mirror and sighed.

My brown eyes always annoyed me sometimes. They would be a regular solid, then they would change with my mood from a red shiny clear tint, green in one corner of my eye, it just a pretty liquid water brown. and my left eye was a shade lighter than my right. But they are hidden behind my rectangle red glasses.

I was sometimes glad I wore glasses for this reason. But my shoulder blade length hair would always get caught in the glasses, well my chin long bangs did, so there is a place with short hair. But it is cute so I don't mind. But my hair would only get caught if I had it straight.

Yep, my hair turns puffy curly when it gets wet and I hate to keep it curly unless I put it in a pony tail or keep a heavy towel over my hair too keep it from raising up after putting something in it. As a matter of fact,I hate my curly hair in general! I looked down to my rose red cheeks from my skin condition.

It just made it red like blush, nothing bad at all but hard to get rid of. I shook off a shiver and stood up to my 5'7 tall self. I turned to the mirror and frowned a bit. I wasn't skinny but I wasn't fat. I had an hour glass shape and was in the average weight area area but lossing ten pounds or five would be nice, just to get rid of my little bitty muffin top and so when I sit down my thighs don't look like I gained gained five pounds in them.

I grabbed my favourite cloths and a few dresses I only wear when needed, boots, heels, Vans, shorts, and shirts..a few skirts... When it was all done I started back and sighed happily. I'd have to wear cloths I don't usually wear till the trip because I just cleaned cloths and don't want to unpack to get a shirt.

'I can't believe it..it seems everything is going right!' I smiled inside and out as I hopped over to my Japanese journal I've been using to learn Japanese to write down everything I thought I might need.

" Seems like it's going to be the best summer ever! Nothing but having fun with my best friend friend, beautiful sights, reading manga, watching anime in its mother land!" I bit on the inside of my lip in excitement as a force of habit. Oh! Did I also tell you I jinks my self a lot? Well that one happy sentence right was going to give me the summer of a life time!

~~~ Hope you like the first chapter! Thanks to my best friend friend for helping meh with this story! She will be joining my exit notes on the next chapter and beyond!~ Be prepared for funny randomness! Also thank you for reading and I'm looking forward to learning Japanese with you and I hope my story will help you learn a few new words! If you see any mistakes in my Japanese please tell me! I only know English and a very sad amount of Italian. English is my native tongue because I'm American ^-^U sooooo~ pleaaaasssseeeee be nice about it ^-^ I'm a derp and I already know I stink at learning new languages even I mess up speaking English. ~(XOX)~

ALSO SORRY FOR MISTAKES! I'M TYPING ON A KINDEL FIRE AND TOUCH SCREEN ANYTHING HATES ME!


	2. We're off to Japan!

Docs

Google+

Gmail

Calendar

more

All DocsEdit

We're off to Japan!

CHAPTER TWO!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha character! Nor Inuyashas plots! I own my stuff like Abri and Adi!

"I can't believe we had to cancel or plans!" I angrily threw my arms in the sky expressing how upset I was (haha UPset, cause she was reaching UP to the SKY!... Shush! My mom thinks I'm funny!)

"Come on its not that bad." Adi said in a very obvious lie. I signed and feel on the bed making my hair fall out all over the bed and out my arm over her eyes.

"Seriously! I hate getting shot down like this!" I cried out and bit the inside if her lip with her k9 teeth (that's what they are called?) in anger. I never really got angry unless it was over sunshine getting my friends or someone has pushed me so far over the year or I doesn't want to cry.

"Oi, we have two months together tomorrow! Even if they cancelled me coming over we can act crazy ask we want in Japan!" She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh to because of the way she said it.

"Ya, true." I said with a weak smile and rolled over and looked at my clock.

'Midnight... good, I'm sleepy.' I dropped my head on the bed but say up as my glasses pressed against the bed.

"Yo I'm going to bed. I have a feeling I'm gonna wake up at five again." I grabbed my extra glasses case from my night stand and threw it across the room missing my luggage by ten feet.

'I'll get it later...' I thought as I half listened to Adi and my eyes closed.

"Mer wel might. Ce ou tonorow.' I mumbled back as I stuffed my face into the bed.

"Yep, bright and early!" She mumbles back. We both paused for a moment.

"In English, Spanish or Japanese?" I asked lifting my head.

"Um... all three."

"Uno.."

"Ni..."

"Three.."

We waited for the other to hang up.

Still waited.

We bust out laughing unfortunately waking us up when we really needed to sleep.

"Meh ribs! I'm dying!" She laughed.

"Can't...breath!" I failed at trying to stop. After a few more delirious laughing fits my psp died.

"I need to get my phone card paid..." I rolled over and just a scarf I use to tie my hair on the bed and lazy me out my hair in a pony tail.

"The end of my hair is going to look horrible if I roll over and she on it." I mumbled as I tied the scarf. I removed shirt and pants and put on a thin comfortable too big thigh high shirt with short sleeves and Alice In Wonderland Mad Hatter smack in the middle and flower frame. Other than the colorful actor and his tea and frame the rest was black. I loved this shirt because I don't have to wear pants! I hate wearing pants to bed! Like I don't like girly dresses unless I'm in a girly mood (rare unless the mood is right like a field night out or I wanna feel...pretty)

Finally I feel into bed and kicked the covers like a ninja till my bed was decent. After that, I feel sight to sleep.

(*^-^)／＼(*^-^*)／＼(^-^*)

"Waaaahh! I'M LATE!" I jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes in my dresser and changed. I snatched the scarf if.

"Ouch!" I hissed as my hair was pulled song with a few stands. I jumped into my skinny jeans doing the dance of glory like another person to get them on.

"Just gonna hope they shrunk in the wash and will go back to normal..." I huffed as I ran across my room to get my shirt and stuff my night shirt in my bag. As soon as I was done I looked to see the light was just a car turning. Slowly I turned to see my alarm clock saying 4:34.

"Grate." I fetched my journal and pen from my desk and turned on my five bendy lamp reaching up to nearest one. My might switch was outside my room because it is to be a dining room took I came to live here. So I use my lamp with one bulb that makes ask the light I need.

"Might as well write more Japanese again." Lately instead of trying to sleep when I woke up I'd study Japanese. It's only been a month, I know how to remember 97% if the hiragana letters and can introduce myself and if I have my book I can ask simple questions and answer some.

"Watashino nama- crud wait Watashino namae wa? Um Abri desu.. I need to stop saying the 'u' in desu. I'm look to look crazy. For to remember is silent. Ok once more! Watashino namae wa Abri...desu...My name is Abri...seems better to say it this was than Abri desu{short way of saying it}

"Hai! I need to remember this!" I closed the kindel fire size black journal with a stretchy band to close the book and hold it. I've done at least five pieces from this alphabet a-z of phrases to know in Japan.

After that I saw a car pull in the driveway. It was the case takers older sister. I've never been close to get so I couldn't help but mine make a face. All I heard from her was clean, she would ask me to do things that were stupid like take the trash down the days before and one word was a command.

"Kids"-watch the kids

Stuff like that that made me angry. We were close at first but four years and now we are here. I've never got along with my care taker to buy all three of us have our peace moments. But I stay in my room and the moments I tend to remember are the bad. I saw them both as my mom's at time but that blood boundary separated us. She tried to explain it one but both her and I know with no explanation.

"Ready?" Nikki asked. (Not that one, I know what your thinking)

"Ya." I said lowly but nodded incase she didn't hear. Soon we were driving down the road to the airport to meet Adi an hour before our flight. It was silent and kind of weird but comfortable like normal. She stopped at a store and I remembered I wanted pencils to draw in my sketch book.

（~▽~＠） (/ω/) (゜▽゜*)

A girl with brown slightly wavy hair down to her chin. Get tired brown eyes looked at the crowd waiting. Her mom left to get a drink so she was kind of weirded feeling being the only teen there at the moment. She sat on her bags and sighed.

"The child is late." She mumbles and started to play with her bag tags. Her baggy pants with many pockets filed with who knows what laid suspiciously flat. Her yellow Vocaloid shirt with chibi Rin and Len was wrinkled from sleeping in the car. Her narrow eyes and saw a girl in a black fitted shirt with pb&j hugging and dark skinny jeans. She was coming toward her with her hair in her face.

"Abr-" Suddenly the girl rested her head on the slightly shorter girls shoulder.

"You know I don't mind people hugging me- wait what's wrong?" -_- she asked seeing her shake. She sat up and used her hair too cover her face.

"Sorry, Nikki blew up...on my at home... then in the way here she...she..." Abri burst into tears.

"Um! Um! Look a plane!" Adi said poking her but Abri was having a brake down. Then Adi slapped her up side the head making her stop for a moment.

"Forget her face!" She fake snapped mostly serious. Abri just looked at her. She saw her eyes were freed from crying for a good while. Signing she patted her head.

"Let's go I wanna charge my phone before so it don't die." She grumbled. Abri smiled and cleaned up her eyes with tissue Adi had.

"You done?" She asked and Abri's eyes stated to water up again.

"No child!" She face palmed.

'What ever Nikki said to her must have felt hurt her if she is crying like this. I mean really bad. ' she thought.

"Where are your bags?" She didn't see anything with her but a big bag and small back pack she took with her everywhere.

'She them out the car and the workers were nice enough to help me. take them to the plane luggage thing." She said weakly like her voice just wanted to stop talking then and now. Yep she would be better in five minutes like always when ever she was sad. But this was a first, so she could just hope she wouldn't be depressed all threw the fight.

"Cheer up! Or I will throw a fund fish at you." She said as she slapped her upside the head again.

"Ouch! Where would you get one?" She asked protecting her head but Adi was some kind of ninja at times.

"We can find anything here! Now!" She said leaving a dramatic office msg making Abri from.

"WE'RE OFF TO JAPAN!" They both yelled punching the air. Everyone turned their heads and Abri's waved and grinned like she wasn't crying. They waved back and just walked away slowly.

(^ー^)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[^-^]

Abri: Finallyy! Got this chapter chapter out! And to those who review I'll reply back on the next chapter or just inbox me 3 if it's flames I'll respond happily because I need to know what is killing my story in a way that makes it hard to read. I'll try and get better but some things I just will not change ^-^ mean inbox stuff will be answered back too but please don't blow up on meh. At heart I am still a n00b at fanfiction (о´∀`о)

Adi: Ya know, I want a potato.

Abri: I'd never cheat on a potato!

Adi: O.o wait what

Abri: If never cheat on a potato with a sweet potato! It may be sweet and look like a glass of water but it's poisoned!

Adi: Bwahahah!

~~~~*Now Shout Out time!*~~~~

( ^-^)ノ∠※。.:*:・'° : This chapter is to pokemoneeveefopever!- They review made this chapter being written possible! I was not going to write for a bit because doing a story on a Kindel Fire it's hard. But got back in the game thanks to this persons review!~ Thanks!

( ^-^)ノ∠※。.:*:・'° :Tirian- Arigato!

Sorry for any Derptinas (What I will call word errers and stuff!) Kindel is messing up and I got it to halfway be back to normal! Still got . A few more bugs! And I need grammar lessons but yep! Still getting use to it!


End file.
